


Feelings molded my sand

by Carry692



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Hurt Allura (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, Romance, Shiro (Voltron) Being an Idiot, Shiro is flirting, what am I doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry692/pseuds/Carry692
Summary: Shiro and Allura crash on a desert planet. While waiting for rescue, they share a special moment together





	Feelings molded my sand

**Author's Note:**

> Brain: "you should be working on your fic."  
> Me: "alright!! Let's do this!!"  
> Brain: "hey, wait. Not a new one!! The other one!!"  
> Me: *not listening*
> 
> So I saw this amazing art by littlewhitetie.  
> https://littlewhitetie.tumblr.com/post/182305134084/i-drew-this-piece-forever-ago-as-part-of-the  
> And an idea popped into my head and I got the permission to put that idea to paper. Or screen... You guys get the idea.  
> So here is a little Shallura one shot for you guys. Enjoy!!

Sand… Allura didn’t like sand. It was dry, itchy, rough and when the sun had burned down on it, it was quiznacking hot. There had been beaches on Altea, but she never liked going there. Getting the sand out of her hair was a real pain. So when Coran had told them, that the castle had picked up a distress signal from a desert planet, Allura naturally was not thrilled. That must have been pretty obvious, because Lance immediately offered to go, so Allura won’t have to. She was inclined to take him on the offer, when Coran had to mess everything up. He told them, that the signal came in the novik language. The noviks where a very suspicious race by nature. They didn’t trust anyone who didn’t have the same skin color as them.

“Kind of racist, don’t you think??”, Lance had replied to the explanation with an eyebrow raised.

“Maybe, but it means one thing for certain: Allura will have to come with us. She is the only one who can change the color of her skin. And since the noviks are a very distrustful race, we should limit the amount of people going to meet them. So I’ll accompany Allura. The rest will stay here on stand by.”

Allura looked annoyed at Shiro. She knew he was right, he usually was, and it was a solid strategy. But that didn’t make it any less… unpleasant for her to go to that planet. She shivered from the simple thought of sand in her boots. Shiro must have picked something up, because when everybody scrambled over the bridge, he took her by the hand and led her a bit away.

“Everything alright, princess??”

“Yes. I’m just not looking forward to the task in front of us.”

“Is it because you’ll have to go with me??”

Allura stared shocked at Shiro. By the several gods of Altea, why did this man always think everything is his fault?? Did he actually want to carry all the universes despair and desperation?? Allura sighed, which seemed to make it worse for Shiro, because his face got even sadder, which Allura didn’t think could be possible.

“No, Shiro. It is not because of you. And before you ask, it is not about the noviks either. It’s… because of a very unpleasant childhood memory.”  
Shiros expression softened. He took her hands in his and asked: “Do you want to talk about it??”

Allura chuckled. Shiro, the therapist. Who would have thought. She tipped his nose with her index finger and smiled playfully at him.

“Maybe another time. Now we have a job to do remember?? So let’s get ready.”  
With those words she left Shiro where he stood and went off to put on her paladin armor.

* * *

* * *

 

  
When Allura entered the hangar of the blue lion around 10 Minutes later, Lance was waiting for her. He leaned against one of the lions large paws, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Lance. How may I help you??”

“I don’t like the idea of you going to that planet with only Shiro to protect you. I should go with you.”

Allura sighed. She did that a lot lately. 

“Lance. We’ve been over this in the mission briefing. Shiro is right. The less people go to meet the noviks, the better. Besides, I don’t think we have anything to worry about. They sent a distress signal, so they must be in need of assistance. It would be foolish of them to attack or harm us.”

She stopped in front of her lion and Lance had to move to the side, when the metal Jaws came down to open for Allura. She wanted to enter, when Lance grabbed her wrist to stop here.

“I’m just worried. Promise me, you’ll be careful, OK??”

“I will. Besides. I have the strong and handsome black paladins to look after me. So I feel pretty safe.”

And before she could hear any of Lance protests about her description of Shiro, she had entered her lion and the mouth had closed behind her. She settled down in the pilots seat and grabbed the controls. Her lion came to life, roared mighty and flew out of the hangar.  
The black lion was already waiting for her and she joined him as they approached the planet. Entering the atmosphere of a planet was never easy nor pleasant. It was rough and Allura never enjoyed it much. It was difficult for her and Shiro knew it, which was probably the reason, why he stuck close to her. It gave Allura a sense of security, but something still didn’t feel right. Her lion was way more difficult to handle then usual.

“Shiro. I think something is wrong with blue.”

“Not only with blue. I’m having problems keeping my lion under control as well. Something seems to be interfering with them.”

Allura could hear the tension in his voice and fear started to rise in her. When even Shiro, the most self-controlled person she had ever met, let such emotions come out in his words, than they were in serious trouble.  
Suddenly the blue lion went into a nosedive and Allura cried out in panic. She yanked the control sticks back as hard as she could, but it didn’t make a difference. An impact was imminent.

“Shiro!!”

“Brace yourself Allura!!”

The blue lion crashed hard onto the planets surface. It dug deep into the ground and Allura was thrown out of her chair sideways and against the control panel. She screamed and fell to the ground of the cockpit. She held her head tight with both hands and curved herself to a little ball to shield her body. 

When her lion finally came to a bumpy stop, Allura dared to uncurl herself. She lifted herself to a wobbly stand. She hissed in pain and grabbed her right side. Nothing seemed to be broken, but she would have nasty bruising afterwards, that she knew. She touched the console and tried to connect with blue to see if she was alright. Power seemed to be out and the lion didn’t respond on a psychic level either.

“Shiro??”, Allura tried over the coms. “Are you there??” 

She was met with static, which only made her panic rise once again. She went through her options in her mind. Her lion was down, coms didn’t work and she didn’t know what had happened to Shiro. So her first logical action was to get outside and check her surroundings and find Shiro. Said and done.

Allura climbed trough the emergency exit at the head of the lion and took a look around. As to be expected on a desert planet, she was surrounded by sand and stones. In the distance she could make out mountains but not much else. She turned around to see into the other direction and gasped. The black lion crashed not far from her own, but it looked way more beaten up than blue. Allura jumped to the ground and ran to the crash side. She tried to spot if Shiro had already exited his lion but there was no movement at all.  
She came to a halt in front of blacks jaw and touched it with her hands.

“Please, black. Let me in. I have to check on Shiro.”

But the lion kept quiet, just like blue. So Allura used her jetpack to get to the emergency exit and opened it with some effort. The lion was not meant to be entered this way. Allura jumped into the cockpit and her heart stopped for a few seconds. Shiro lay on the ground in front of his seat. His eyes where closed and he didn’t move. Allura fell to her knees by his side and cubed his face into her hands.

“Shiro!! Can you hear me??” 

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. They were unfocused and he seemed to have trouble seeing her.

“Allura?? What happened??” 

“We crashed. I don’t know why and I don’t know where we are. The communications are not working and the lions are without power.”

“Wonderful…”

Shiro made an attempt to lift himself up, but suddenly cried out in pain and clutched his left side. He fell back on the ground, panting hard.

“Easy. It seems like you are injured. Let me check.”

Allura searched Shiros body for obvious wounds or injuries. She couldn’t find any blood or limbs that looked strange. So it must be something internal. Not good. Internal injuries were way harder to treat.

“Shall I get undressed??” 

That question threw Allura completely out of metal balance.

“What?! Why would you do that??”

Shiro shrugged his shoulders, hissed in pain but grinned non the less.

“I figured, when you have to check my body for damage, it would be more efficient without clothes.”

Allura knew, he was taunting her. Of course, on a logical base, he was right. But it wasn’t meant logical and Allura knew it. Not that she would complain if he had to undress himself, but this was neither the time nor the place for it. So she just rolled her eyes and offered him a hand.

“I can’t find anything obvious, so your pain must be from an internal source. We’ll have to check that when we are back in the castle.”

“Thank you, Dr. Allura.”, Shiro chuckled and took her hand. With a grunt of pain and Alluras help, he lifted himself to an up ride position.

A sudden rumble went through the lion. Allura and Shiro looked at each other in concern. It felt like the lion was moving but the power was still out. So what was going on??

“I think we should get out of here, to check what’s going on.”

Allura nodded. “And I think, you are right.”

They crawled out the same way Allura had come in. It took Shiro way more effort that should be necessary, which concerned Allura even more. When they were standing on top of the lions head, they could see, what had caused the movement. The black lion was sinking into the ground.

“Quick sand!!”, Shiro yelled. “We have to get out of here or we’ll be pulled under, too!!”

He tried to activate his jetpack, but it seemed to be damaged. Allura pulled his left arm over her shoulders and used her jetpack to get them off the lion. They landed a few meters away, but felt the pull of the sand immediately. Allura clenched her teeth and activated her jetpack once more. It was difficult to properly use it, especially considering the fact that they were made for one person not two.  
After a few more jump like movements they finally seemed to be out of imminent danger. The ground felt hard and the two paladins collapsed next to each other. Allura sat up and watched in horror as the rest of the black lion sank into the merciless deeps of the ocean of little stones. Instinctively she turned to check for blue. It was still there but Allura could now see, that it was also lying on quick sand. So even if they could enter it, the movement would most likely cause blue to sink as well. A risk they should and could not take.  
Shiro groaned next to her and Allura focused her attention back to him. The black paladin was curled up in a ball and was clutching his left side again. Little drops of sweat had formed on his forehead which probably wasn’t good at all. Allura had learned from Pidge, that humans would fall into something that was called ‘shock’ when they would lose to much blood. The symptoms all matched Shiros current conditions, which led Allura to the assumption that Shiro must have internal bleeding.

“Shiro?? Are you alright??” Stupid question…

The black paladin opened his eyes and looked at her. He had dark rings under his eyes and they were fogy with pain.

“Yeah… Just a little exhausted. I’ll be fine in a moment.”

He tried to sit up. Allura stopped him.

“I am fairly certain that you have internal bleeding. So it would be very stupid of you to move around to much.”

Shiro sighed in defeat.

“Then what do you suggest we should do?? When can’t stay here.”

“Actually, I think that is exactly what we should do. We may be not able do use our lions, but the castle will pick up their signals. So if we go to far from them, the others will not be able to find us. Plus you’ll just worsen your injury.”

Shiro looked at her rather surprised, as if he would have never thought her to be that… tactical and strategic. But he settled on his right side and closed his eyes. He looked very exhausted and in quite some pain.  
Allura kneeled down next to him. He shifted to look at her. Now there was something else in his eyes. Almost like… affection. A warmth she had rarely seen in the black paladins eyes.

“Allura… Can I put my head on your lap??”

Allura blushed a bright red. That came out of nowhere and caught her totally by surprise. The second time today that this man had left her speechless. But she nodded and moved to his head, so he could place it comfortably on her thighs. His breathing slowed down and he relaxed visibly, which also helped Allura settle down. She smiled and started gently brushing his white hair out of his face. Shiro hummed peacefully and snuggled into her soft legs.

Allura didn’t mind. She enjoyed having Shiro around. He had been a constant source of motivation and comfort ever since she had met him. He kept her grounded, when she got to worked up and was there for her, when she needed him, may it be for fighting or other things. She could always count on him and now he was counting on her. She wouldn’t let him down. Never!!

“Tell me the story…”

Allura blinked. “Excuse me??”

“The story why you hate sand. We have to wait for the others to find us, so you might as well tell me now.”

“I’m afraid it’s not a very nice story. And you’ll probably laugh at me for it…”

“I don’t mind horror stories. Or tragedies. Or whatever your story turns out to be. Look, we’ll have to kill some time and it would distract me from the pain.”

If he put it that way… Quiznack. He got her again… Allura sighed. Again… Third time… Why was she even counting??

“Fine…” She took a deep breath.

“On Altea there were various beaches. Beautiful white sand stretched across miles, right next to azure blue oceans. My parents used to take me for a swim and a nice day at the beach whenever they could. I enjoyed the time and loved to play in the warm sand.  
One day, I took my favorite doll with me. Her name was Rika and she was my best friend at that time.”

Shiro giggled. “A doll was your best friend??”

“Well, as the only princess and heir to the throne of Altea, I wasn’t allowed to go to the city’s and towns much. So I never had the chance of making actual friends.”

“Oh… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…uhm…”  
Shiro shifted uncomfortably, but Allura put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“It’s alright. You couldn’t know. But since this already amused you, would you be inclined to hear the rest of the story??”

“Yes, your highness. I would be honored.”, Shiro answered in playful modesty.

Allura chuckle and decided to play along. With her best authority voice she continued.

“Very well then. Like I mentioned before, I had taken Rika to the beach with me. We had a lot of fun. I took her for a swim, we collected shells and built the castle out of sand. It is one of the best memories I have of my childhood.”

“Sounds like a nice story to me.”, Shiro said happy.

Allura sighed sadly. “I wish it was…”

Shiro shifted slightly and took one of her hands. He met her eyes with a reassuring look and signaled her, that she could continue. Allura smiled gently at him.

“After Rika and I had finished building the castle, a very accurate model if I do say so myself, I was called for lunch. I was so hungry and the self made meals from my mother smelled so good. So I ran over to my parents and left Rika to defend the castle. After I was all stuffed up from bottom to top with food I strolled back to find that Rika had vanished. My parents and I searched everywhere, even the servants and guards where ordered to help. But sadly, we never found her ever again… She was my best friend and the sand took her from me.”

Allura fell silent and Shiro looked at her. He sighed and pushed himself to a sitting position. He groaned in pain, but instead of clutching his side, he took her hands into his. His eyes were full of warmth and kindness.

“Allura. When this war is over, I’ll take you to the most beautiful beach on earth I know. And we’ll make new memories. Memories in which you’ll love the sand again. You’ll remember all the good things when you walk with your bare feet over the warm little stones, feeling them run between your toes. You’ll love the beach again, not for the happiness from the past, but for the joy the present will give you.”

Allura looked at him, with tears I her eyes. She could feel the love and affection his words gave her. She could even see it in his eyes. In that moment, she decided she would want to create these new memories with the beautiful man in front of her.

“Yes, I would really love that.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was that good?? Even slightly useful??  
> It's my second fic, I'm still a bit nervous ok...  
> I decided to end it there. It felt right  
> Of course they get rescued, yadayadayada and so on and so on. You know how this works.


End file.
